


Touch

by Servena



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, Hope, Post Awakening, Slavery, Touch-Starved, Touching, Vampires, Vampires as slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: He knows they underestimate her. He knows she knows how to use that.





	Touch

He sees her first.

Being only 5’7’’ tall, she doesn’t stick out from the crowd, at least not in the usual way. She is just one more vampire, standing next to her handler with her gaze fixed on the ground between her boots while they talk about the next mission. Her coat is worn, her hair tangled. He remembers running his fingers through that dark hair during those precious moments when she would let her guard down enough to let him. The collar that promises pain at the slightest sign of disobedience looks massive around her slim neck.

She could not have stood out more if they had set her on fire.

He knows that the other vampires can sense her age in ways that go over the heads of most of the people that call themselves ‘vampire experts’, but this goes beyond that. Werewolves can sense their pack mates over great distances, feeling pulled together as if linked by an invisible bond. Maybe they are not so different after all.

She turns her head ever so slightly to acknowledge him.

He can tell she is tired, but the set of her shoulders is as he remembers. She looks better than he feels, like the tiredness has seeped not only into his bones, but into his very soul. Her familiar face is like a log to a drowning man, something to cling to.

He knows they underestimate her, seeing only her slight frame and her bowed head. He knows she knows how to use that.

For a split second, her eyes make contact with his own. _Soon_ , they promise. _Hold on._ For the first time in years, a glimmer of hope rises up in him.

“Let’s go”, a voice says next to him.

As he walks past her, they don’t look at each other, but her fingers reach out and brush over his. It only lasts an instant, but he locks the memory of the touch away for darker times.

When he dares to look back over his shoulder, she has already disappeared into the crowd again.

He holds on.


End file.
